


Let's Get Married Again!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [94]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia is a Hopless Romantic, Cor Leonis loves his family, Declarations Of Love, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Healing, Hope, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Promises, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Renewal of Vows, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, Wedding Vows Renewal, happiness, joy, they all deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: The last six years had been nothing short of shit.Prompto, Cor and Ardyn had been so through much and despite all of that they still loved each other and they need something to look forward too in order to heal properly. What better way of looking towards the future then Cor and Ardyn renewing their vows and with Prom being the officiant?For their little family, that idea for them was in one word:Perfect.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Let's Get Married Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very very fluffy fic today!!! Yeyey I am on a fluffy fic speer it would seem! 
> 
> So please enjoy :)

The last six years had been nothing short of shit. 

Prompto, Cor and Ardyn had been so through much; they had lost Cerbie and got him back again, Prompto got diagnosed with a serious eating disorder and was on the road to recovery. Cor had been brutally attacked and he and Ardyn had nearly ended their marriage over the lies Cor told about it, when all the Marshal wanted to do was protect Ardyn from the truth. But now everything was out, things had calmed down. It wasn’t perfect but there was light at the end of the tunnel and the four of them had each other. They loved each other and they needed something to look forward too in order to heal themselves further. Lucky they had something. Because of everything that had gone on, Ardyn asked Cor if he wanted to renew their wedding vows, as a sign of love and as a way to heal their relationship and their family. However, the pair hadn’t decided on a date as to when this would happen and the youngest member of the Leonis family was getting restless. 

“Guys seriously. Tell me when you are getting married again?!” Prompto moaned patting Cerbie on the head as his dog gave him lots of cuddles as the pair sat on the floor in the living room. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes at his son’s words. Cor and Ardyn hadn’t seen Prompto all week, as he had been practically living with Ignis or Noct, and the first thing he had said to them was this! It was sweet but Ardyn being Ardyn couldn’t help but tease his sunbeam child… but Prom wasn’t a child anymore. That was a sad reality to face. 

“Is that seriously what you came home for? Not because you love your dear old dads and wanted to spend time with them?” 

“Of course I want to spend time with you. But… I just want to know.” Prom smiled. 

“Soon mate. We promise.” Cor said with a smile as he allowed Ardyn to play with his hair. These past six years had definitely made Cor more openly affectionate towards Ardyn and the Marshal strangely liked it. 

However, Prom and Cerbie were not happy with that answer. They gave each other an annoyed look and rolled their eyes at their dads. “That’s not a date.” 

“Ooo, look at you getting all impatient, sunbeam!” Ardyn laughed.

“He’s your son.” Cor pointed out sitting up a bit to give Ardyn permission to stop stroking his hair if he wanted too. 

Ardyn opened his mouth as if he was in shock and placed his hand on his heart. “I am very patient thank you very much, My Marshal.” 

“Yeah of course you are. That is like saying I am not stubborn.” 

“Well that would just be lying wouldn’t it?” 

Cor rolled his eyes. Ardyn was such an ass hat and he couldn’t help but love him. Anyway, Prom, Cor turned to face his son and dog and explained to him why they had been avoiding setting a date. Well, it wasn’t avoiding the event it’s self. They both wanted to renew their vows they just didn’t want the fuss. When Ardyn told Cor he didn’t want the fuss, he swore his heart stopped with shock for a second, but Ardyn just didn’t want it to be uncomfortable for Cor like it was last time. They knew the moment they revealed when they were going to do this, their family was going to stick their noses in pretty quickly…. And so was the media. Fuck the media! 

“All jokes aside, we don’t know yet, Prom. Regis and everyone will want to get involved and we don’t want that this time.” 

Prom’s smile spread across his face. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. With nothing but joy Prom said. “They don’t have to get involved! You can get re-married whenever you want! Like today even!” 

“Huh?”

“Sunbeam, what are you on about? Do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding?”

“Too long.” Cor shivered, remembering all that stress. That was another reason they had been putting it off. 

Prom shuffled as Cerbie sat up and gave him an equally strange look to the one that their dads were giving him. “I looked it up online. If it is only the renewal of vows, anyone can host it. I could do it for you if you like. And I’d love too. We can do it whenever you like.” 

“Sunbeam, you’d do that for us?” Ardyn asked softly. That was… Ardyn couldn’t explain how his son’s offer made him feel. It was such a lovely wonderful thing to offer and if Ardyn was honest, having his baby host his wedding… he couldn’t think of anything more perfect. 

“Of course, your my dads!” 

Ardyn smiled brightly and rubbed Cor’s knee. “We did say we wanted quiet affair.” 

“I guess us three and Cerbie is quiet enough.” Cor nodded. 

That was his perfect idea of a wedding. They had already done the big day anyway. That day was something Cor would never forget until the day he died but a private union, where his son was involved… it was perfect. 

“Looks like that is settled then.” Ardyn agreed.

“Great! Come on then, let’s get you two married. And I am driving.” Prom said proudly as he stood up. 

“No you fucking aren’t!” Cor snapped. 

“I can drive!” Prom playfully argued back, but he knew Cor was being serious. His dad did not like his driving at al. But Prom had to drive for this. 

“Your dad taught you! That doesn’t mean you can drive.” 

“Oi! I am a good driver!” Ardyn huffed and he was about to go on a rant, then he realised what his son had just said and it really confused him. “And wait for just a second... Prom, Where are we going? And you want us to renew our vows today?” 

“Yes, we are doing it today. Come on dads, it is super reckless and over the top romantic. That is basically the pair of you in a nutshell!” Prom laughed and his laughter was only enhanced by Cerbie’s happy barking. “See, even Cerbie agrees.” 

“Well, My Marshal I am afraid we can’t argue with our dear boy and dog.” Ardyn smirked, standing up getting ready to leave. 

“Fine. But you aren’t driving with me in the car, young man.” Cor said, standing up before Cerbie came over and put a hole in his trousers by trying to pull him up. 

“I have to. Think of me as your chauffeur.” 

“No.” 

“Come on darling, we won’t die.” Ardyn said, kissing Cor on the cheek before tossing Prompto the keys to his car. 

“You can’t die anyway.” Cor mumbled, really not liking the idea of being a passenger of Prom’s driving.

“Prom won’t kill us. He loves us too much to do that.”

“Yep! So let’s go dads! Come on Cerbie, you can sit in the back with daddy!”

* * *

The entire car journey, to somewhere in a forest outside of Insomnia, Cor was sitting in the backseat of Ardyn’s car holding on to Cerbie for dear life. He was seriously going to have to teach Prompto how to drive properly and keep his eye on the fucking road. Ardyn didn’t seem to mind though, he sat there and happily sat next to his son in the front seat chatting away. If Cor was honest, he was a tad annoyed that Ardyn allowed Prompto to drive his precious car without a care in the world. But if Cor even thought about driving it, which he never ever wanted too, Ardyn would have a hissy fit. Double standards much. But Cerbie knew his daddy didn’t like Prom’s driving, so he cuddled up to Cor to try and keep him safe. Cor was very grateful for the comfort. The thing that was going through Cor’s and Ardyn’s head was where the hell was their son taking them?! It was a little odd for Prompto to venture away from Insomnia on his own and it was even stranger that he was the one taking them somewhere. He must have been planning this for a while the cheeky little shit. That was made clear when Prom parked near two willow trees. 

There was rose petals covering the ground and white silk woven into the willow branches to make it look like an alter. The area was lit up with a soft light. And both Cor and Ardyn wanted to cry. Prom had done this all for them? What the fuck had they ever, ever done without this wonderful human being in their life, they would never know. 

“Sunbeam, this is amazing thank you so much!” Ardyn squealed giving Prompto a hug.

“Don’t thank me yet, we need to get you married again.” Prom said happily. 

“All the same darling, this is beautiful!” 

“And it saved us planning anything.” Cor joked as Cerbie sat on his feet.

“Hey, wedding days, renewals, are about you two. There doesn’t need to be any stress involved. So come with me. Cerbie get off daddy’s feet.” Prom ordered, leading his dads under the two willow trees. “Okay, now basically say what you want to say to each other. You have done it before so I know you know how this works.”

“Don’t be cheeky.” Ardyn warned.

“I am the officiant dad.” Prom smirked, allowing Cerbie to sit on his feet this time so their dog was also involved. “So, tell dad how you feel.”

That was going to be easy, Ardyn thought to himself as he turned to his husband and took hold of his hands. This was so much more relaxed than before. This was so much more intimate and straight forward. Why didn’t they do this the first time around? It would have been so much easier. Ardyn looked into Cor’s blue eyes and his heart melted. He loved this man so fucking much, and if Ardyn was honest, words would never be able to express the true extent of his feelings towards Marshal Cor Leonis. 

“Cor, my darling, I love you so much. I know we have only got 11 years left together, but I promise you I will use what time we have left to protect and love our family. Even though the last few years have been very difficult, it has never altered how I feel about you. I want to say thank you for giving us Prom, thank you for doing all you can in protecting our family and thank you so much for loving and accepting me when I thought no one else would. You are perfect to me in every way, My Marshal. No matter what has happened or will happen will ever change that. And no matter what happens from here on out, I am just so grateful I am going to have you, Prom and Cerbie by my side. You all make me sane and I love you all very much. You Cor Leonis… without you, I wouldn’t have this family. I am going to love you forever. I promise you that. You are my everything.” 

“Dad, it’s your turn.” Prom said trying his hardest not to cry by Ardyn’s words. He knew his dad was a hopeless romantic but that… it was just wonderfully beautiful. 

Cor kissed Ardyn’s hand lightly. He wasn’t going to be able to top what Ardyn had just said, but there was something that both made Cor sad and guilty in that speech. 11 years… they were going to get longer than that thanks to Somnus… And Cor couldn’t say a thing. Instead, he had to put on a smile and take his turn and express his undying love towards His Grace, Ardyn Leonis. 

“I love you too Ass Hat. I can’t take all the credit, without you I wouldn’t be the person I am today. I promise I will look after him when you are gone.” Cor said as he quickly ruffled their son’s hair. 

“You better.” Ardyn laughed, mirroring his husband’s actions before going back to holding onto both of his husband’s hands affectionally.

“You know I am not good at this stuff, but you… you make me so proud each and every day just by being you. You both do. Even though our marriage has been a bit of a rollercoaster, I wouldn’t change anything that has happened. Because we got through it all together and came out stronger. I want the last 11 years we have together, to be the same. Ardyn, you are the only person I have ever fallen in love with and you are the only person I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You make me laugh, you make me better myself and you have given me a wonderful son, dog and life. I can’t thank you enough for all you have done Ass Hat. I love you so much and that will never change. Not ever.” 

Prom wiped tears from his face. He was so proud of his dads. So proud and to seal the deal he said through tears of joy. “Please, just kiss already.” 

“If you insist sunbeam.” Ardyn smirked, taking his hand out of Cor’s and placing it on his waist. “I love you, My Marshal.”

“I love you too Ass Hat.” Cor smiled, gently placing his lips to his husbands before Ardyn had a chance too. 

This was perfect. Everything about this evening had been and now it just seemed like everything that had happened over the past few years was slowly melting away with this one act of love. It made both Cor and Ardyn so happy to finally be doing this and with their son and dog by their side… they couldn’t ask for a better wedding. There was still a lot of issues they had to overcome. Like, the whole prophecy thing, losing Ardyn and Cerbie when it happened, Cor’s ordeal and drinking problem was still there and so was Prom’s eating disorder but for this night, all of that could and was going to be forgotten. Because all four of them had each other. They were never going to lose sight of that again. 

Ardyn pulled away and rested his head against Cor’s, and whispered so only Cor could hear it. “You will always be perfect to me.”

Cor smiled and whispered back. “You will always be a good man to me, not a monster.” 

“Anyway, now that’s out of the way Prom, do you want to drive my car back home with Cerbie while me and your father have some alone time?” Ardyn asked, with a smile, hoping his son would get the jist of what he was saying. 

“Gross!” Prom laughed and Cerbie laughed at him. “But sure. Have fun.” 

“Oh, we will.” 

“Gross dad!” 

“Be careful Prom please.” Cor said quickly as he gave Prom a hug to thank him for all of this. 

“I will. I’ll see you both tomorrow, come on Cerbie.” 

When the car pulled away and out of sight, Ardyn pulled Cor in for another kiss, this time it was more hungry and passionate. 

“Do you want to consummate the wedding?” 

“You’re an idiot!” Cor laughed through kisses but he didn’t say no. 

He loved this fucking messed up royal that he was proud to call his husband.


End file.
